


The Rarest State of Being

by Scarlet Rose (DatatheRoast)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatatheRoast/pseuds/Scarlet%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so it's a pretty short prompt- Flirty M!Inquisitor making Dorian super flustered. I would prefer human or elf inquisitor.</p><p>AN: So this is my first request hope ya’ll enjoy. Also Inquisition spoilers.<br/>Kaffas is shit in Tevene, also Amatus is a term of endearment for those who don’t know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rarest State of Being

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's a pretty short prompt- Flirty M!Inquisitor making Dorian super flustered. I would prefer human or elf inquisitor.
> 
> AN: So this is my first request hope ya’ll enjoy. Also Inquisition spoilers.  
> Kaffas is shit in Tevene, also Amatus is a term of endearment for those who don’t know.

Dorian had joined the Inquisition after trying to help his friend at Redcliffe. Unfortunately Alexius was too far gone in trying to protect his son Felix. But that is in the past, as is that horrible future possibility. Luckily he and the Inquisitor had been able to get out of there and hopefully keep that from ever happening.

Admittedly that travel through time did bring them pretty close. Dorian was always a fairly flirty guy anyways, never ashamed with the fact he was interested in men. But it threw him off when one day the Inquisitor had decided to flirt back with him.

It had been a usual day for them, wandering around the Western Approach. Dorian was still slightly on edge from having met with his father and arguing with him, but having the Inquisitor there for him definitely made it a bit more bearable. They had immediately went off to go and fight some enemies, the little elf knowing that he needed to take some of his edge off from dealing with his father.

They had just killed a group of Venatori and Bull was bragging about killing the ‘Vints’ with Varric following right behind him laughing and trying to tell some stories over the booming voice of the qunari. Dorian was staying towards the back and the inquisitor was staying by his side, keeping a close eye on him.

It didn’t help the fact he was on edge, feeling like his every move was being scrutinized. He decided to throw off the elf and maybe get a blush going up those pointed ears at the same time. “So, Inquisitor. Do you often keep close to handsome men like myself? Trying to make yourself look even better by having attractive companions by your side?”

The Inquisitor immediately popped off with a comment back. “That and I like having certain handsome mages by my side. Very good morale boost honestly.” The elf smirked over at Dorian and didn’t have any indications of a blush forming anywhere.

Dorian froze and gawked, mouth falling open and closed in an attempt to come up with a response. He was used to flirting with people and he also was used to people ignoring it or brushing it off. What he was not used to was getting a response quite so…. responsive. Let alone from little precious elfy Inquisitor. He was always so small and innocent, Dorian thought that all his passes had gone over the man’s head…. Literally and figuratively.

He finally shook it off and caught his train of thought. “Well I can certainly understand that. I could say the same about you. Those cute little ears pointing out, that little button nose crinkling up occasionally when we’re surrounded by dead enemies. Quite adorable and very much a morale booster. After all I’m supposed to be the most attractive member and you give me a good run for my money.”

The Inquisitor laughed lightly and bumped shoulders with Dorian lightly, knocking him a few steps over from the original path he was walking. “I have tried you know? Gotta make sure the Inquisition is well represented and we can’t have a companion of mine being so much better looking than me right?”

Dorian blushed slightly. He knew he looked good but it was very rarely pointed out by anyone unless he was about to sleep with them. Plus having someone who he had admittedly started getting attached to say that, it was a high compliment for him. He couldn’t really think of much else to say to the Inquisitor so he cleared his throat and focused on the road ahead of them and continued walking.

The Inquisitor watched Dorian with confusion. Had he done something wrong? He knew both first hand and from stories that the Tevinter man loved to flirt and have fun, so what was it about him doing it back the man shut down from him. He sighed and ran a bit faster to catch up to the others.

He caught up to Dorian and stayed by his side while they continued to go through the day and killing as many enemies as they could. When they got back to Skyhold for the night, he decided to confront Dorian about earlier. He cornered the smooth man in his little alcove within the library, and asked to talk with him.

“Of course Inquisitor. To whom do I owe this pleasure?” Dorian asked, putting on his usual smile even though he was still kind of thrown off by his own reaction earlier and hoping it would be forgotten.

“Well yourself actually. I wanted to talk to you about a few things. For example, earlier today. Why did you just stop talking to me? Did I do something wrong? Did you not want me to respond back to you like that? I-I don’t really know what happened and I want to correct it because I like being around you and I would hate for my words earlier to keep us apart.”

Dorian frowned through the speech but it didn’t last long as the signature blush he was used to seeing rise over those pointy ears. He smiled lightly at the stumbling and rambling of the Inquisitor and couldn’t help but to find it endearing. “Don’t worry elfy, twasn’t your fault. It was just me overreacting, for I’m not to used to anyone let alone you responding to my flirtations like that.” He shrugs his shoulders, hoping that the conversation will end there.

“Alright well there was still something else I wanted to talk to you about. The uh meeting with your father…. Are you alright?” He asked, genuinely concerned for his friend and companion.

“Yes I’m fine. I just…. Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display.” Dorian shakes his head and ducks it slightly, ready for the small leader to throw him out or be disgusted in him or something else he was too worried to think of.

“Only good things I promise. I may not have known what exactly happened between you two and I still don’t fully understand, but I definitely think you’re very brave and strong. Not that I ever thought any differently of course. I just wanted to-” The Inquisitor was cut off by Dorian stepping forward and cutting off the rambling with a gentle kiss.

He cupped the man’s cheeks and held him close, about to step back when the Inquisitor finally responded and returned the kiss. He sighed against the man’s lips and laid their foreheads against each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorian smiled as he reminisced on that day. The day that began their beautiful but albeit difficult relationship. Two years after Corypheus is gone and he still loves that little Kaffas. His amatus and he had been through a lot but they made it through together. That’s what matters the most to him.


End file.
